The Prettiest Mistake We Ever Made
by halfbloodedprincess1
Summary: Brooke and Nathan have a passionate one night stand that will change their life forever. But a secret kept from Nathan changes everything. Only change in this story is that Haley DID lose the baby.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Prettiest Mistake We Ever Made

Summary: Brooke and Nathan have a passionate one night stand that will change their life forever. But a secret kept from Nathan changes everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I just think Brooke and Nathan are the prettiest so I like to play with them :P

Rating: M- therefore if you don't wanna read teh smut, you might not want to read. This story will only have very few sexual scenes but those that are are. There will be cussing, sadness, and angst. Stop reading if any of that will offend you.

A/N I have a bad habit of starting a story and stopping. I need a lot of encouragement aka. reviews to keep going. So when you're done, find that little button.Click it. Make my day.

_ They had a fight. Nathan and Haley Scott, super couple. Except not so much anymore. The fighting had become more and more of an every day thing. And somehow, sometime, Nathan had fallen out of love with his wife. It wasn't something he'd meant to do. Now he sat at the end of the bar at Blue Post, letting Vodka and loud music drown out his thoughts. He wasn't drunk, not yet, just comfortably numb. Ever since the accident, the night that stole their baby from them nothing had been the same. He's pouring his next shot when he feels her there. He doesn't have to see her to know who it is. She smells like musky vanilla and strawberries, its a scent so intoxicating he puts the bottle of liquor down and slams his eyes shut. A second later he feels her eyes on him and he looks, turning his head to his right. Sure enough, she is there, green eyes unfocused, but not glazed over, not yet. She smiles easily, crossing her legs and turning on the bar stool. It seems like there are miles of exposed tan legs coming out from under her tiny denim skirt. He shakes his head and tries to focus his thoughts._

_ "Nathan Scott. Where's the ball and chain?" __He shrugs, not sure that he can talk yet. He hadn't been alone with her in what seemed like an eternity. Back before Haley, before Peyton even. It had been inevitable. She, the daughter of Tree Hill's richest family, and him, the son of Tree Hill's proudest. They'd gone to the same country club, the same shitty Christmas Parties. In fact Nathan couldn't remember ever not knowing Brooke Davis. But she was different, so much so it was almost unbelievable. She'd been broken, by the two people she loved most, and she was not the same. But here tonight, she was so like the old Brooke. She had that spark in her bright green eyes, the one that told him she had something up her sleeve. He took a breath and found his voice. _

_ "What does it matter?" __She shrugs, running her finger around the rim of her shot glass. Its full of something... he thinks its Jose Cuervo. She takes a breath and downs it before holding out her hand. _

_ "You need to learn how to have fun again Scott. Come on." He slowly takes her hand and she jumps off her seat, leading him ionto the crowded dance floor. There's a new song playing, it has an odd beat and it takes them a second to find their rhythm. She laces her hands behind his neck and he holds her hips lightly. She feels like heaven under his fingers, all tight muscle and softness. She refuses to meet his eyes, dipping her head low, and swinging her hips seductively. _

_ Lyrics to the song drift in and out of his head but all he can focus on is the brunette in his arms as she starts grinding her hips into his. Her hands roam down his chest and back up, her chest pressing into his. He leaves one hand on her hips, uses the other to tilt her head up. He's surprised to see the tears in her eyes, surprised at the wave of protectiveness that sweeps over him. She shaked her head once as he starts to open his mouth, stopping him. Then his hands are everywhere, tangled in her hair, her stomach, her shoulders, back at her hips as she grinds faster, moving with the beat. Before he knows what's happening their lips are crushed together and he isn't sure if it was her or him that did it, and he doesn't care. She bites lightly at his lower lip and his tongue sweeps out, tangling with hers, and its the most passionate thing he's ever been involved in. She trembles a little in his arms as his fingers dig into her hips. Theres a breathy little moan that escapes her lips and he feels everything else slipping away. _

_ Suddenly they are at his car, he doesn't even know how it happened. She is sitting on the edge of the back seat, her legs dangling out the open door, skirt hitched up around her waist. He scrambles the little scrap of black lace down her legs, never breaking the kiss, afraid that if he does, one of them will come to their senses. And that would be bad. He drops a hand down to her thigh, running so torturously slowly up her leg she moans into his neck, where she's pressing the softest of kisses. When his fingers finally find her she is hot and wet, and the fact that she wants him is so clear he has to take a calming breath. He slips one, then two, fingers inside of her. She's arching into him, her lips parted just slightly. When he brushes his thumb against her clit she jumps, her hips lifting completely off the seat for a moment. Then he's curling his fingers inside of her and she's falling apart in his arms. A moment later her hands have made quick work of his jeans, undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He's so hard he feels like he will suffocate unless he is inside of her. She strokes him a few times and then looks up at him, his lips crashing into her as he positions himself. She's dripping for it and he doesn't think about anything else before he plunges inside of her. _

_ "God, Brooke." Her name is the one syllable he is capable of forming and she wraps her legs around his waist, digging her heels in pulling him closer. Her head is tossed back, her long hair hanging down her back and he's never been so turned on by anything in his life. He feels himself on the edge and reaches a hand between them, helping her along. They come together, Brooke in a flurry of nonsensical syllables and moans, him with her name on his lips. They stay that way for a long moment, staring into each others eyes. He finally drops his lips to her forehead, kissing her softly as he pulls away. _

_ He calls her the next day, or to be correct he calls Rachel. It's the morning of their high school graduation. His least favorite redhead picks up. She's gone. Packed during the night and left. Rachel has no clue where. Nathan always knew she was useless. _

Brooke Davis hates the stale air of the hospital. It almost makes her nauseous. She takes a big breath and looks down at the bundle in her arms. The baby tucked in the crook of her arm is the only piece of the place she left nine months before. She hadn't run for any reason you would find in a romance novel. Her night of drunked passion with Nathan Scott did not make her fall in love with him, though she knew if she'd stayed around she could have. She left because she couldn't stand to be the person who ruined a marriage. She had no idea that she would have his child. But she did.

No part of Brooke Davis is maternal. She had never wanted kids, had never really thought about it actually. None of it had ever sounded appealing. Gaining the pregnancy weight, the sleepless nights, the endless diapers and doctor visits. Babies to her were just an inconvenience. That is, until she held her own baby girl in her arms. She was tiny and perfect. She looked like both of her parents. Her hair was almost raven-black, like her daddy's, and it curled around Brooke's finger. She had the startling green eyes of her mother, already gone the slate blue that most newborns have. Brooke ran a finger over the soft curve of the child's chubby cheeks, touching each dimple lightly. She was the most perfect thing Brooke had ever seen. She pressed kiss after kiss to her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her tiny feet, each of her fingers. And she refused to think about the next day. When she would leave the hospital without her daughter.

It was already done. The paperwork had been drawn up, a couple found, and with one signature she would be able to leave and forget this. Except not. She would never forget. She couldn't do it. She held her to her and watched her nurse and she knew there was no way, no possible way she could walk out of this hospital without her child. It would kill her. With a sudden resoluteness she knows she would not be giving her daughter up. But in that same moment she realized she has no where else to take her. Her mother had made it clear that she would not walk through the front door with a baby. And in L.A. rent wasn't cheap. Brooke leaned down and breathed in her daughter's sweet scent.

"It's just you and me little one, and this is a big place." She wants to make promises but she knows she can't keep them. Can't promise to keep her innocent, to keep her from hurt. But she can promise to love her without fail. And that she does.

See the button. Click it. Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, here it is. Wrapped up and with a bow. REVIEWS please! No, Im not at all demanding lol.

Brooke had become accustomed to being on her own. And now suddenly there was this. A whole new person she would be with all the time, a person who was completely dependant on her. They were discharging her in twenty minutes. She'd signed the birth certificate, leaving the place marked father as unknown. Though anyone who knew Nathan could have told just by looking at her daughter. She chose a name carefully, not wanting to ruin the child by naming her something she would regret later. She made a list, which reminded her greatly of tutor-girl. Then she went through them, discussing with her sleeping daughter the pros and cons of each. Hey, it was better than talking to herself. In the end she had her own little Dahlia. She liked it and it fit the little girl, who's dark hair, tan skin, and green eyes gave her an exotic look. Dahlia Brynn Davis. She didn't even weigh six pounds, having been born three weeks early, and yet she had a very big personality. She screamed like the world was coming to an end whenever anyone changed her diaper. She wailed miserably when she was hungry. She was a tiny drama queen. Brooke loved it. She spent her final night in the hospital with Dahlia asleep on her chest, trying to avoid the only answer to her problem. She knew what she needed to do. She didn't have any other option. She had to go home, back to Tree Hill. To the place where she had people to help her, since there was no way she could do it on her own. She maxed out her only credit card, getting a ticket, and she called a taxi. She was amazed to see that she could slip into one of her old pairs of jeans, a pair that had been too loose before, and now were very snug, and a loose baby doll top that was very tight on her now C-cup chest. When she dried her hair and applied make-up she realized she didn't look like she'd had a baby at all. She looked down at Dahlia, asleep in the car seat the hospital had given her. She'd dressed her in a emerald green sun dress, because though it was February it was eighty degrees out in L.A. Plus it was the only outfit she'd bought for the baby she'd thought she was giving up.

The airport was crowded and Brooke barely caught her flight. She would be flying into the very small Tree Hill airport and using the last of her money to get where she was headed. Which was...where exactly? She had no idea. Dahlia nursed twice on the four and a half hour flight, slept the rest of the time. Everyone around them was entranced by the tiny child, exclaiming over how small she was, and asking her age. Which was two days, twelve hours, and a little change. She was too small to be flying. But Brooke didn't have another choice. When they landed Brooke bundled her up in two blankets, securing the pink knit hat the hospital had given her on her head. When she was sure the child wouldn't be too cold she walked out into the Tree Hill night. It was nine there, and only forty degrees out, so different from the California air it had Brooke shivering as she flagged down a cab. She secured the car seat inside.

"Where you going Sweetheart?" The taxi driver was a kind faced old man and Brooke smiled softly as the sights of Tree Hill surrounded her.

"Karen's Cafe. You know it?" The man nodded and drove, turning on streets that she knew so well, and finally stopping in front of the Cafe. She slipped him her last twenty and grabbed the carrier, looking down at Dahlia. Her green eyes were wide open and staring right back at Brooke. Brooke paused and kissed her forehead.

"We're home Doll Baby. Don't worry." She walked into Karen's, only hesitating for a second at the door. The bell over the door announced her entrance and a warm burst of heat greeted her and the baby. There were a few old people eating in the back, but no sign of Karen or anyone else who worked there. She took Dahlia out of the carrier, cuddling her close for a second before she swaddled her in the fuzzy, pink blanket one of her favorite nurses had given her. Covered in pink, with just her tiny perfect face peaking out. Brooke kissed her cheeks and settled at the bar, waiting to see a familiar face. A moment later she got her wish.

"Mom, I have everything under control. Yes, I'm positive. Just take care of Connor and stop worrying so much." Lucas Scott clicked off the cordless phone and sighed, staring down at a pad of paper. No wonder the place was dead. Lucas was the only server there. It was probably taking forever for him to get the food out. When he looked up she saw the flicker of shock on his features. Then a smile.

"Brooke! I never thought I'd see you in here again." She smiled slightly, seeing him not what she had expected. She doesn't want to explain Dahlia to this person. She wanted Karen's sympathy.

"Hey Lucas." She saw Luc's gaze flicker to the bundle in her arms. He raised questioning eyebrows and it almost made her giggle to remember that the boy could reveal every emotion in the book with those eyes. She stopped short when she realized Dahlia was his niece. His actual niece. And she realizes why she was so afraid for him to know. Because this baby should be _Haley _and Nathan's. Not her's, born of a one night stand with a married man. She shakes the thought away.

"You have a baby?" She pastes on a smile and nods. She does. Its still taking some getting used to. She crooks her arm up so Lucas can see the babies face.

"This is Dahlia. Dahlia meet Lucas. Careful little one or he'll break your heart." She stage whispered the last part and Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

"Brooke, don't tell Mom I said this, cause I'm supposed to have full loyalty to Connor, but that is the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen." She laughed lightly and he held out his hands in a gesture she should be getting used to.

"Can I?" She nodded and eased the baby into his arms over the bar. He shook his head at how tiny she was. After a second he looked at Brooke.

"You in town for long.?" She paused a second before nodding.

"I'm moving back. Its a long story but I was really hoping to talk to your Mom. It's kind of important." He nodded, staring at Dahlia, once again enthralled by her.

"Yeah, sure. She's at the house. Connor has an ear infection but you can stop by if you want. I'll call and let her know you're coming." Brooke smiled and nodded, getting up to go. She shouldered her duffle bag, with all her clothes, everything she owned, and walked towards the door.

"Umm, Luke, I'm going to need Dahlia back now." He laughed and nodded, slipping her back into her arms. Brooke gave him a warm smile and a wave before leaving.

It was a very short walk to Karen's but Brooke worried that Dahlia was too cold. Fortunately they were there within five minutes. She knocked lightly, and a second later Karen Roe opened the door. She looked Brooke over and then very slowly wrapped her in a hug. Brooke didn't even realize she was crying until she tasted the tears on her lips. Karen led her into the kitchen, taking Dahlia in warm, knowing hands and sitting Brooke in a chair, murmuring words of comfort. And there Brooke blurted out the whole story. What happened that night with Nate, how she left, why she left, all about her pregnancy, and the fact that she know how no where to go. And Karen just listened, in that way she always had. Finally Brooke ran out of words and she sat back, watching the woman in front of her.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear now Brooke, but you need to tell Nathan." Brooke shook her head.

"I cannot do that to Haley, Karen. I just can't betray her like that. Not when I know what it feels like." Karen stroked some of Dahlia's black curls and sighed.

"Nathan and Haley divorced a few months ago. She's in NYC recording a studio album. He is here, commuting back and forth to Duke. He needs to know Brooke. Until then though, you can stay here." Brooke felt tears of gratitude collecting.

"Thanks Karen. I'll tell him. I will but I just can't right now. I can work for my rent. At the cafe?" Karen nodded.

"Yeah. That will be fine. Don't feel rushed. You just had a baby Brooke. A beautiful one at that. She's precious." Brooke smiled softly.

"Yeah. I take it you had a boy? Connor?" Karen smiled and nodded, pointing to a picture behind her. He was a cute baby with light brown hair, but only a little of it, and warm brown eyes.

"He's nearly five months old now. You've missed a lot Brooke. I wish you hadn't ran like that. I know Nathan will wish the same thing. I see him with his little cousin and I know he wishes Haley hadn't lost that baby, and here he is missing out on the one he has." Brooke nodded slowly. She knew she would tell him. The only question was, when?

What did you think? Should I keep going? For any Brucas fans I have posted a new story called Present, Perfect Tense.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I'm sorta semi-okay with this chapter. I wanted to post regardless cause I hate having to wait for UD my self on fics I am enjoying. Thanks for all the support guys!

Her question was answered quickly. Maybe too quickly. For a week she stayed in the house, Lucas visiting every day with presents for not only Connor, but Dahlia as well. Connor was a fussy baby, keeping Karen up a lot with his colic, but she was patient. Dahlia cried often but was easily soothed as soon as she got what she wanted. Finally on her first Saturday there Brooke had no choice but to leave the house. Her father, who had always had a soft spot for Brooke, whereas her mother never had, and he'd broken down sending a letter asking for a picture of his grandaughter. Along with the letter came a check for ten thousand dollars. Brooke had broken down and cried when she got it. Because she couldn't stay the way she was, crashed in her ex-boyfriends old room. So she and Karen embarked on a househunting trip. They found a small, comfy house a few blocks away, that Brooke only had to put two grand down on. The rent was cheap too. There was a room that would make a perfect nursery. Lucas furnished a crib, something that Brooke thanked him profusely for. She slept in it for the first time the next night, after they had spent a tiring day searching for bargains, furnishing most of the place and buying clothes. They always shopped out of town. And Lucas didn't ask because he knew. It was so startlingly obvious really, with how much she looked like her father. That night though, Brooke first true night alone with Dahlia, Miss Drama went and spiked a fever. It wasn't high, only 100.3 but it scared Brooke. So at nearly two she piled herself and the baby into her VW bug that her father had shipped to her, and went to the nearest 24-hour pharmacy. She was sure that Nathan Scott wouldn't there, not this late, not in her part of town, especially not when he was supposed to be at Duke. Of course she was wrong.

She was at the checkout, her final purchase some baby Motrin and the latest Cosmo, when she felt a hand on her back. Dahlia was curled into the crook of her arm, sleeping restlessly, her cheeks tinged pink with the fever. She turned, almost fainting at the sight of those killer baby blues.

"Brooke?" She tried for a long time to find her voice before exhaling and running her free hand through her hair.

"Hi Nathan." His smile slipped off his face, damn it was a good smile, as his eyes went from her face to the baby in her arms. And then he took a step back as it clicked.

"Brooke. I need you to tell me that kid isn't mine." She cringed and her teeth tugged on her lip. She shrugged once.

"I need you to say it Brooke. Because I know you wouldn't have my baby, be pregnant with my kid, and not tell me." She ran the back of her hand over her eyes, the tears fell at the sound of the anger in his voice.

"Nathan, I can explain." His fists clenched and he nearly dropped the case of beer he held in between his side and shoulder.

"Like hell you can." She shook her head, tears falling rapidly.

"I couldn't stay here after we did what we did. And when I got pregnant I knew I couldn't tell you. I couldn't do it to Haley or Lucas or Peyton. I couldn't let everyone know what a whore I'd been. How I'd slept with the husband of the only girl who was really there for me. I was tired of being the bad guy." He watched her for a second as she fell apart in front of him, tears spilling as her chin wobbled and the baby stirred in her arms crying pitifully. And then he just pulled her into his arms. Cause he'd never seen her look so scared. And she was holding his baby and looking so sexy doing it. His baby. She pulled away after a few minutes, wiping her tears away with her sleeve and bouncing the tiny baby.

"Nathan this is your daughter. Dahlia this is you father." She didn't want to use the term Daddy. She wanted him to know he had a choice. He stared at the red faced baby for a long time before holding his arms out awkwardly. She laughed for a second.

"I know you play basketball but come on. Hold her like you would a football. Yeah, thats right." She bent his arm to the right angle and placed Dahlia there. She couldn't believe they were doing this in a CVS in the middle of the night. Nathan stood there, knees bent like if he stood straight he would hurt her. And Brooke saw the swirling emotions in his eyes, knew how he felt. And then she saw the lone tear on his cheek.

"Hi Dahlia. I'm your Daddy." And like that Nathan Scott broke her heart in two. He would be there from now on whether she wanted him to be or not. And God she wanted.

They went to her house, where Brooke gave Dahlia the Motrin and when she got fussy, instead of nursing, she made Dahlia's first bottle and let her Daddy give it to her. He sat on their new couch, leaned back, his fingers running through the soft black hair. She made them coffee and settled on the couch beside them.

"Brooke she is...she's beyond amazing. I mean, God she looks like...like us." She nodded, smiling softly and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah. Nathan I need you to know, I really am sorry." He nodded and shrugged a bit.

"At least I only missed a week. You were planning on telling me, right?" She nodded immediately.

"I had already planned a trip down to Duke for next Friday. But I wasn't going to bring her. I wanted you to decide whether or not you wnated to be in her life without being biased by that face." Nathan grinned.

"Its a hell of a face." She laughed, but it wasn't the old happy laugh he remembered. She leaned over to wipe some stray milk off of Sydney's chin, her thigh brushing Nathans, her hair tickling his chin, and he closed his eyes against the memories it brought back. Memories of her hot and wet under him, those moans...He shook his head and caught her looking at him. His eyes were full of want now and she got it, a smile brightening her face.

"It was an awesome night." He laughed and nodded.

"It was. I mean, look who came out of it, right?" She nodded. He glanced down at the baby in his arms.

"So is this stuff she's drinking breast milk, cause if so I'm completely and totally grossed out." She laughed and shook her head.

"Thats only because you haven't seen me nurse her." He looked at her, meeting the bright green eyes that his daughter now had to. A fierce protectiveness flared in his chest and he rested a soft kiss on first, his daughters forehead, and then, her mothers. Dahlia fell asleep a few moments later and Brooke showed him to the nursery, which had just been painted a pale lavendar. The crib Lucas had brought now had a matching changind table to go with it, and in the corner there was a oversized mint green chair. Nathan lay his baby in the crib, touching his finger to her cheek.

"Brooke I want you to know, I want to be around. I don't want to miss any of this, of seeing her grow. And Duke is two hours away." She looked at him for a long time.

"What are you saying? Nathan you cannot leave Duke. Thats your dream." He shrugged.

"I have new dreams now Brooke." She stared at the baby in the crib for a long time, then swung her gaze back to his face.

"You need to stay in school and make something of yourself Nathan. What else would you do? Go back to working at the pretzel shop. I won't let you. I won't let our daughter have two parents in the food service industry. We'll visit you and you can visit us and then, in three months you can come stay with us for the summer. But you can't leave school." He paused before nodding.

"Okay, if thats what you want, if its what you think is best for her." She nodded. It was. She wasn't ready to have him aorund all the time either. That may have been a part of it. Because she hadn't felt like she wanted anyone for a long time, not for nine months. Hadn't had any desire for sex. Not until she saw him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So its here! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating but I plan on catching all my fics up and posting a one shot. I love all my lovely reviewers. Keep them coming!

Brooke sat the last clean dish in the sink, singing into a spatula turned microphone. In six weeks a lot had changed. She looked good, having last every ounce of baby weight. She even took the time out to get a hair cut. It sat just below her shoulders, in layers, with some side bangs that she adored. Dahlia sat in a bouncy chair on the kitchen counter looking quite adorable in nothing but a big Lakers jersey, courtesy of Daddy. She had already changed so much. She kicked her little legs out and a smile graced her beautiful face. Brooke dropped a kiss on each dimple, continuing to sing, spinning around the kitchen in a pair of raggedy shorts and an old ravens cheerleading t-shirt.

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? Its inevitable, it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me..."_ She trailed off at the sound of light laughter from the doorway. She looked up to see Nathan and Lucas standing in the doorway, a smile on both their faces. She dropped the spatula on the counter, a blush rising up her cheeks but she laughed anyway.

"Exactly how long have you guys been standing there?" Nathan laughed and kissed her cheek lightly before heading for Dahlia. She had smiled for the first time three weeks ago while Nathan was telling her all about basketball with a comical baby voice. He said it was a sign. Brooke said that Dahlia was just laughing at how stupid her Dad was.

"Long enough to see you wiggle your hips in a manner I never want to see my daughter imitating." Nate scooped up Dahlia, casting a sarcastic smile in Brooke's direction. Lucas handed her a Starbucks coffee. It was a Saturday morning, Nathans first time seeing Dahlia in nearly a week, and Brooke first day off all week. She'd been working at the cafe for nearly a month. And while the pay was okay it was tough to be away from Dahlia all day, and on her feet. Thankfully Dahlia had taken pity on her poor Mom and was sleeping through the night.

"Hey, if anybody is going to teach her to dance its going to be me. She certainly won't learn from you." She gave Nate a look and he scoffed.

"I can dance." Nathan's voice sounded defensive. Brooke and Lucas exchanged grins and Lucas nodded.

"Sure little brother. Let me see my niece." He took Dahlia from her Dad who sighed and walked over to Brooke. His eyes danced, and she was still bowled over by how happy he seemed everytime he was with them. Lucas shouldered the diaper bag sitting next to Dahlia's bouncer and waved, cradling Dahlia in one arm.

"Dahlia is going with me to see Mom and Connor, and you two are going to go do something that doesn't involve spit up rags and dirty diapers." Brooke looked from Nathan to Lucas, a look of surprise on her face.

"What? Lucas you can't take her with you today, she has a cold." Brooke heard the slight whimper in her voice and knew she was whining but she didn't really care. A full day alone with Nathan was daunting, especially without the distraction of the daughter they shared. They rarely ever had a conversation that didn't revolve around Dahlia, though they talked on the phone every day, and saw each other every weekend. Lucas chuckled and leaned Dahlia over so Brooke could kiss her forehead.

"I know, the motrin is in here, right? She'll be fine, you know that. Plus Nathan was _planning _on taking you to the mall, sans baby." Lucas raised his eyebrows, knowing this was a persuasive argument. Brooke sighed and dropped a kiss on Dahlia's cheek. She'd been away from Dahlia far too much in the past week, with work, but she was so tired, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. She offered Nathan a weak smile.

"You sure about this Nate, you know how little time you have with her?" She was clutching at straws and the guys seemed to notice. Nathan gave her a warm smile and shrugged easily.

"There is always tomorrow Brooke, and besides I come down here to see both my girls." He winked and she couldn't help but smile at that. She nodded and Lucas walked out of the room with Dahlia buckled into her carrier. She sighed at his departing back and then turned to look at Nathan. He grinned.

"So, you going to get dressed or what?" He sounded impatient and she grinned and tugged on the collar of his polo.

"Patience is a virtue Nathan. Gimme a second." She smirked and spun on her heel, shutting herself in the bathroom.

That second turned out to be in hour, but Nathan was okay with that. He watched Sports-Center, and caught an episode of South Park on Comedy Central. When Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom he couldn't help but smile. She'd put on something without a spit-up stain, a top that he'd never seen before. It was a pale green strapless shirt that flowed down her figure, but still was enough to show off the body he couldn't believe she already had back. Paired with a pair of tight jeans from the Pre-Dahlia era that now seemed so long ago, she looked...hot. And Nathan was trying as hard as possible to not just pull her to him and make her remember that night. She never seemed to acknowledge that they'd actually had sex, and that it was good. And that without that night there would be no Dahlia. He almost smiled at the thought. It was all he could think about most times.

"Nathan don't go all goofy on me. You've got this spaced look on your face and we're on a tight schedule." She breezed past him, picking up her purse and he followed, an inquisitive look on his face.

"We are?" He looked at her and she grinned.

"Of course, the mall is only open until ten." She laughed at the look of horror on his face. The prospect of an entire day at the mall was scary to most guys. Especially when they knew how Brooke Davis shopped.

They didn't actually stay at the mall until closing, leaving shortly before six and heading over to a small bar and grill down the street. Nathan had a steak and Brooke a massive cheeseburger that she ate in less than five minutes. Nathan stared at her and shook his head.

"How exactly are you _that _tiny, but you eat your body weight in food every day? Its like you should be experimented on in a lab or something." His voice was only half joking and she rolled her eyes. She really was glad that she had her metablolism. By all rights she should weigh half a ton. _That _would be attractive.

"I guess I'm just lucky. Besides Dahlia will thank me for it when she's older. The guys are going to be unable to keep away." She smiled when Nathan groaned and stuck his head in his hand.

"God. The first guy who hurts her will be killed. I know that because she's your daughter, she's going to be gorgeous, because hell, I've never met anyone half as beautiful as you, but I can't stand the thought of any guy ever touching her. Dahlia is so lucky to have you as a mom, Brooke." Nathan shook his head and met Brooke's eyes over the table and she smiled softly.

"Nathan, Dahlia is beautiful because of _us _but, she's going to be so much more than that. She's going to be a hell of a basketball player because of you and Luc. She's going to love shopping because of me. Whatever she ends up being its because of us. And hey, maybe I do make amazing kids. But Dahlia wouldn't be who she is without you. She already loves you so much. She grins when she hears your voice and she stops crying anytime you pick her up. You're the most amazing father I've ever seen." Brooke watched Nathan turn away, blink a few times, and then his hand touched hers on the table.

"Brooke, I want you and Dahlia to come live with me." He searched her eyes and she pulled her hand from beneath his slowly.

"Nathan...I don't know if I should." She spoke softly and Nathan frowned.

"Why not Brooke? Give me one good reason? I can afford a place big enough for all of us. I'm her Dad and I want to be there, not just on the weekends, but _everyday_. I don't want to miss when she rolls over the first time, when she takes her first step, when she says Daddy the first time. I shouldn't have to." His voice has a sense of urgency and she takes a deep breath.

"Nathan I know that being with you is what would be best for Dahlia. But I don't know if it would be good for us. I don't know if I _want _to share Dahlia with someone all the time. I know thats selfish but I can't help it. I don't want to leave behind the house and Karen, and maybe be making a mistake." She heard her voice shake a bit and was surprised to see that Nathan didn't look at all angry.

"And I understand all that Brooke. So thats why I was thinking maybe I could move here." Nathan watched her carefully and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Brooke's eyes widened and her voice stuck in her throat.

"Brooke you know I love Dahlia so much. But I don't think I've told you how much I love you. Cause I do. I see you with my daughter and my heart just breaks. I want us to be a family. I know you and I don't...that we're not _together_ but a big part of me wonders why?? Why aren't we together Brooke? And since we skipped over the "_First comes love, then comes marriage, _then_ come a baby in a baby carriage" _part. Can't we skip the first comes love part, get married, and then the love will come in its own way? Brooke Davis I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me?" Nathan had tears in his eyes when he finished talking and it took all he had in him to stare into sparkling green eyes. And when he saw what lied in their depths he already knew the answer.

Reviews! Reviews are much love and hopefully I will have another chapter up ASAP. Its spring break so I will be updating in huge amounts for the next ten days. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
